Sly
Sly is Ty's brother (and former enemy) and one of the main characters in the series. He was Boss Cass' best henchman in Ty 1, where he was featured as a mini-boss. He is also Ty's brother. Near the end of the game, he was rescued from falling into lava by Ty. He told Ty that he would regret saving him and ran off. During the final battle, he showed up and gave Ty a helping hand in defeating Boss Cass, and later, befriends Ty. Background Sometime in between the events of Ty 1 and 2, it was revealed to both Ty and Sly that they were close brothers. It is not known at which point this was revealed, but whenever Ty approaches Sly in Ty 2 or 3, he would say something along the lines like,"Hey,bro!" or when he gets hit by Ty's rangs in Ty 3, he would say,"Uncool, bro!" or, "What's your problem?!" Sly started out on Boss Cass's side, as Cass had raised him and taught him that his parents had left him. But Sly changed sides when he found out the truth; Cass had trapped Sly's and Ty's parents in the Dreaming in the first place. Involvement In Ty 1, he serves as the mini-boss of the game. In Ty 2, he helps Ty in the beginning of the game and at the end, when they go to Cass's hideout. He also owns Sly's Shack, a shop where he sells upgraded boomerangs. Strategy In Ty 1, he was easy to beat. He fights in a dark shed and he is really quick on his feet. You have to dodge his Deadlyrang attacks while you try to find where Sly is and what your next move is. Quotes "You've messed with Boss Cass. Now, I'm gonna mess you." Trivia *In the first game, he is the only person that owns a Doomerang and a Deadlyrang. *It is known that Sly was jealous of Ty for having being more popular with the citizens of Cassopolis and having an upgraded Bunyip, although Shazza's sister, Naomi, seems to have a crush on him. *Sly is often compared to Shadow of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Both had a difficult past and worked for the evil boss for wrong reasons. However, Sly gets along with Ty much better than Shadow does with Sonic. *Even though Ty is the main character of the series, Sly has been considered the more popular Thyclaine mostly by female fans of the series. *It is known that Sly owns a shark's tooth necklace.Though it is unknown that he got it from his childhood or he got that from either his family or Boss Cass. *In the top right picture,you can see him smoking a cigarette. This was the only character to smoke cigarettes. *He often has a brutal appearence,becuase of the skull belt buckle, the ripped grey jacket and the toothpick he is chewing. *In Ty 3, Sly's movements became more erratic and he starts trying to crack jokes every time Ty speaks to him, this slight change in personality may have been caused from the fact that Ty had been missing for 6 months. See also * Ty * Shazza External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Not gay Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Shop Owners Category:Bush Rescue